


Penblwydd Hapus (The Birthday Cards Remix)

by projectcyborg



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, M/M, Remix, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Folded in a paper heart: "May all your birthdays be happy. Love, Lisa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penblwydd Hapus (The Birthday Cards Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152285) by [babel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babel/pseuds/babel). 



> Author's Notes: This will be posted as 10 separate tweets at http://twitter.com/babealicious/favorites.
> 
> [222 words if you count hyphenations as two]

In a store-bought card: "My darling Ianto, Happy Birthday. All my love, Mum." Eventually she'd dropped the pretense of adding "Dad."

By email: "Many happy returns, mate. You can't keep a secret around Lisa ;). Kisses, J." On paper, Ianto has nothing left of Jerome.

With fuzzy handcuffs: "I can google too, coffee boy! Shoddy encryption calls for punishment. Happies, Owen." Ianto isn't mad at all.

Traced by fingers on his skin: "MINE." His hips arch into the weight on top of him.

Folded in a paper heart: "May all your birthdays be happy. Love, Lisa." He reads it back. Her life-support says beep, beep, beep.

On an apron depicting, full-body, a sexy French maid: "Ianto, you're not just a pretty face. xoxo Gwen." Jack gropes the boobs.

In his computer queue: Surveillance video, grainy and mute. Too close to home. He wonders if Jack knew all along (Jack always knows).

Tucked in a pocket protector: "Safety first, Ianto. We'd be lost without you. Love, Tosh." Party aside, love is the real surprise.

In a datebook: "Dear son, I hope you know that, despite everything, I've always loved you." His father removed the page; tore it up.

Inscribed on a stopwatch: "Thank you for babysitting all of us. And everything else. Yours, CJH." Ianto feels it tick, tick, tick.


End file.
